Modern day computers and computer systems no longer sit alone and work in isolation. Today, processors and main computer operating systems are interconnected to form networks where coordination and communication between the operating systems is absolutely essential for accomplishing the tasks required of the network in an efficient manner.
Many problems arise in the establishing of communications betwen the separate computer systems. Many networks are limited to fixed hierarchies of communication where only certain levels of processors can communicate directly with comparable levels but no direct paths of communication are available for subordinate or senior levels of processors.
The presently described system network provides an organization whereby simple and direct communication channels can be freely established between any two units in the network in a simple non-hierarchical direct manner. Thus, any unit has an equal opportunity to gain access to, and to communicate with, any other unit in a direct line without the need to have to make indirect connections or bridge through another unit which is not necessarily involved in the data transfer operation.